


Dentist

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 5





	Dentist

Co-written with Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Emu thanked the cab driver before getting out. He’d just been to the dentist having work done and he didn’t trust himself with drugs they gave him which is why he got a cab ride.

After entering his apartment, he released Parad, holding his hand out and making the bugster appear.

He materialized, swaying drunkenly and humming under his breath. He suddenly started singing and dancing in place, pixels floating in the air around him.

Emu raised an eyebrow, “What’s up with you today?”

“Emu!” Parad laughed happily and clapped his hands. “I feel so light...kinda floaty.”

Emu stared before it dawned on him, “My medicine at the dentist.. You’re high or drunk or something.” He tried to gently put his hands on Parad’s shoulders and push him to a seat.

“Is that what this is?” He bounced away from Emu with a grin. Then he paused. “But I can’t get drunk. We tried.”

“Well, this medicine is making you act it.”

“Oh. Interesting. So this is how you feel?” He started singing again.

“Remember how much of a fool I made of myself?”

“Yeah. It was funny.” Parad chuckled before dancing in a circle. “I don’t know why you did it though. Why did you get medicine? You’re not sick. I’d know.”

“They have to give medicine to do some dental work. So basically they drug you then work on your teeth.”

“I don’t think anything’s wrong with your teeth. Aside from that you don’t smile much.”

“There were a few issues that needed fixed. It’s better to fix them before they get bad or else it’ll be more painful later.”

“Oh. Too bad you can’t just digitize them.” Parad swayed again, then held his head.

“Are you alright?” Emu steadied him.

“The room is spinning. My head hurts..”

Emu sighed, “That happens. Let’s get you onto the couch.” 

Parad nodded, moving over and sitting down with his head in his hands. “Emu?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, I’m staying here.”

“Alright. Sorry, but at least now you know what drunk feels like.”

Parad nodded. “How do you deal with this?”

“Just ride through it. You’ll fall asleep soon probably or it’ll ease up.”

A few seconds later, he had his arms full of a snoring bugster.

Emu chuckled softly, laying him down gently and covering him with a blanket. He frowned, ‘Too bad I didn’t record this to send to Poppy..’ He shrugged slightly before smiling back down at his sleeping partner.

  
  



End file.
